Abstract - Admin Core The Administrative Core provides scientific and administrative leadership to ensure an integrated and sustained focus on the Center?s aims to create an implementation science (IS) ecosystem focused on health equity in community health centers across MA. The Core provides governance and coordination of center scientific, administrative, and networking activities, and will evaluate Center processes, outcomes, scientific, and clinical impacts. The Core has three primary components. The Administrative team brings strong scientific, community health, and administrative leadership as required to ensure a substantive and enduring focus on cancer health equity and implementation science, by: (1) assembling a transdisciplinary team with scientific and community-based expertise; (2) providing strong transdisciplinary input through our governance and Advisory Board structure; (3) maintaining rigorous standards for community-engaged research, quality of scientific and practice-based products, and ethical standards; and (4) providing strong coordination and fiscal administration of Center activities. The Network Unit connects the Center to other ISCCC?s and Cancer Moonshot implementation centers, and to state and national community health center leadership, by: (1) creating a mechanism for directly engaging investigators from Moonshot and other relevant IS into the planning and research functions of the Center; and (2) extend our networking to include national CHC leadership and care delivery structures. The Evaluation Unit is responsible for creating a data and evaluation ecosystem to evaluate and establish the Center?s impact, including: (1) establishing short and long-term metrics for productivity for all Center components; (2) collecting, reviewing, and providing feedback on Center wide and project specific metrics; (3) providing statistical support for evaluating pilot outcomes; and (4) creating a robust data repository, that includes clinical as well as community contextual data. The Administrative Core has been built to provide: (1) strong and inclusive governance; (2) mechanisms to articulate the scientific vision and thematic foci of the center; (3) coordinated and collaborative activities across the Center and other relevant University resources; and (4) advancement of the Center?s themes through administrative support and continuous evaluation of Center activities.